Lovely & Painfully
by stillewolfie
Summary: "Setelah Shinazugawa Sanemi lulus dua tahun lalu, kini giliran Zenitsu yang mencoba merebutmu dariku, Nezuko." INCEST. Semi-M. Tanjirou/Nezuko.


**Normal POV**

Tidak jarang apabila Agatsuma Zenitsu, pemuda berambut pirang yang diragukan keasliannya, berpikir bahwa sahabat yang ia miliki adalah salah satu manusia paling beruntung.

Suasana kelas saat itu sangatlah sunyi. Semua berfokus pada Akaza-sensei yang sedang menerangkan mengenai berbagai komponen yang terdapat di dalam kompas jika benda tersebut digunakan di medan magnet berotasi tinggi. Zenitsu sama sekali tidak paham dan tidak mau mengerti. Kedua mata emas terlalu terpaku memperhatikan punggung salah satu temannya yang saat ini sangat fokus terhadap materi yang diajukan, sesekali pun Zenitsu bisa melihat jemari kasar sibuk menulis sesuatu di buku catatan.

Kamado Tanjirou, salah satu teman terdekat yang ia miliki selain Hashibira Inosuke.

Meski telah dilanda peristiwa tidak mengenakkan beberapa tahun lalu, tidak dapat dipungkiri Tanjirou merupakan pemuda yang kuat, baik dari segi fisik maupun mental. Memiliki sikap baik hati, tegar, serta bijak dalam menuntaskan masalah, merupakan salah satu hal positif yang disukai oleh setiap orang, membuat dirinya akrab dengan siapa saja dan memiliki banyak teman. Bahkan anak itu bisa menaklukkan hati salah satu anggota dewan yang pendiam dan jutek, Tokitou Muichirou, serta mampu membuat relasi dengan ketua tertinggi, Himejima Gyoumei. Semua orang menyayangi dan mencintai Tanjirou. Bahkan di antara mereka rela melakukan apapun agar bisa dekat dengannya, menjadikan pemuda itu sebagai panutan, hingga beberapa gadis tidak luput telah menyimpan perasaan tertentu terhadapnya.

Tsuyuri Kanao, perempuan manis dari kelas unggulan saja sampai bertekuk lutut oleh pesona seorang Kamado Tanjirou.

Kamado Tanjirou adalah manusia paling beruntung. Sungguh berkebalikan dengan Agatsuma Zenitsu yang kadang suka berteriak tanpa sebab, lemah, suka cari perhatian, cengeng, baperan, hingga sering diejek sebagai seorang penakut tanpa masa depan.

_Zenitsu bersumpah, dia bukan orang yang seperti itu._

Diam-diam, wajah Zenitsu berubah masam. Pemuda itu bertahan untuk tidak menangis.

Kembali, ia perhatikan punggung Tanjirou yang tegap tanpa perubahan. Tidak dapat dipungkiri iri itu memang ada, tetapi kebencian merupakan perasaan tabu yang tidak mungkin Zenitsu rasakan terhadap teman-temannya, terutama pada Tanjirou. Jika ia egois sedetik saja, bisa jadi Zenitsu akan berdosa seumur hidup. Baginya, Tanjrou adalah poros kehidupannya sekarang. Kakek telah lama meninggal, oleh sebab itu hanya pada Tanjirou serta Inosuke-lah ia bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri. Mereka sudah berteman sejak kecil. Bersama Inosuke, mereka tumbuh bersama-sama, membantu satu sama lain, tidak pernah saling membenci, menyelesaikan berbagai konflik, dan sudah beranggapan bahwa mereka bertiga adalah saudara tidak sedarah yang takkan terpisah.

Zenitsu akan selalu mengabdi pada Tanjirou, karena dampak yang pemuda itu berikan sangat berpengaruh; baik untuk kehidupannya yang sekarang maupun masa depan. Dia yang dulu merupakan seorang yatim piatu, tidak memiliki saudara atau orang tua, telah menemukan arti dari kebahagiaan hanya bersama dengan mereka berdua.

Sesekali, apabila ada kesempatan, Zenitsu akan menyempatkan waktu untuk berkunjung ke rumah Tanjirou. Diselubungi dengan kerja kelompok atau urusan pribadi, tidak jarang ia akan menyapa dan menggoda satu-satunya adik yang dimiliki oleh sahabatnya, Kamado Nezuko, yang selalu pulang awal dan mengerjakan keperluan rumah tangga. Ada alasan tertentu mengapa kedua saudara itu hanya tinggal berdua di rumah yang cukup besar. Zenitsu tidak mau membahasnya, untuk sekarang. Oleh sebab itu, ia berpikir ingin meramaikan suasana Keluarga Kamado dengan kehadirannya, berharap ada suatu perubahan spesifik yang bisa dirasakan oleh salah satu sahabat serta sang gadis impian.

Kejadian itu terjadi sudah cukup lama. Namun entah mengapa, hari demi hari, waktu demi waktu; jarak yang tercipta tetaplah dirasakan oleh dirinya yang merupakan orang luar.

Angin berhembus dari jendela. Akaza-sensei pun masih terus menjelaskan. Zenitsu masih tidak mau memperhatikan. Manik emas melirik Inosuke yang sudah tertidur semenjak lonceng bergema, tidak lama berpindah pada Tanjirou yang duduk seperti siswa teladan. Semua tetap sama, segalanya tidak berbeda.

Melihat Inosuke yang tertidur dengan pulas, ada bisikan untuk segera menyusulnya ke dalam dunia khayalan. Menguap dalam diam, pemuda berambut kuning ikut merebahkan kepala. Mengerjap-ngerjap, menutup mata, dan tertidur.

Zenitsu merasa ia juga beruntung, karena dikelilingi oleh orang-orang baik yang memiliki sikap saling peduli satu sama lain.

.

.

.

**LOVELY & PAINFULLY**

**Kimetsu no Yaiba by Koyoharu Gotouge**

**Lovely & Painfully by stillewolfie**

**Tanjirou K. & Nezuko K. & Zenitsu A.**

OOC, Modern AU, incest, semi mature, typos, etc.

.

.

.

Suatu sore di musim semi.

Langit yang selalu biru perlahan berubah, sinar jingga mulai terlihat dan menghiasi dunia. Kimetsu Gakuen terlihat ramai karena sudah saatnya pulang dan beristirahat, meski dari mereka tampaknya masih sibuk dengan beberapa kegiatan khusus yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan.

"Jadi, kau akan langsung pulang?"

Makomo berjalan keluar dari kelas, tersenyum kala menatap salah satu teman perempuannya, Nezuko, juga mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Tidak. Aku harus pergi mengunjungi kakakku sebentar. Hari ini dia pulang malam karena turnamen akan segera tiba."

"Eeh ... tampaknya kau sangat sayang padanya ya," Makomo melirik bekal makanan yang telah dikeluarkan Nezuko dari pintu loker. "Sesekali juga Sabito-kun bercerita soal Kamado-senpai. Kudengar dia pria yang sangat baik," Gadis kecil terkekeh manis. "Kau beruntung sekali punya kakak yang perhatian, Nezuko-chan."

"Eh, benarkah?" Nezuko mengeluarkan sepatunya, ia tampak tidak terlalu tersanjung dengan pujian yang diberikan oleh gadis mungil berhelai kebiruan. Gadis itu akui, Makomo Sakonji adalah salah satu perempuan termanis yang ia temui. "Yah … banyak yang mengatakan hal seperti itu. Kakak adalah orang yang sangat baik dan pengertian."

Makomo pun tersenyum lebar, mengangguk antusias, setuju dengan pendapat dari salah satu pihak. Tidak sadar dengan perubahan yang mengatakan adanya sebuah perlawanan.

Mereka keluar dari area sepatu dan sampai di lapangan depan. Makomo melambaikan tangan, mengatakan sampai jumpa secara non-verbal. Sedangkan Nezuko masih berada di sana, membalas lambaian Makomo, menatap gadis itu hingga menghilang dari balik pintu gerbang.

Sepasang mata merah terang memperhatikan kepergian salah satu sahabatnya, yang saat itu disambut oleh Sabito, salah satu kakak kelas mereka. Makomo dan Sabito terpaut dua tahun, dan saat ini pemuda berambut persik sudah menginjak tahun terakhir dan akan lulus setelah musim panas tahun ini. Kepergiannya dan harus terpisah selama dua tahun tentu tidak mudah, namun bagi Makomo, perasaan mereka adalah mutual dan sulit dipisahkan oleh jarak. Terkesan klise dan membuat geli, tetapi bagi Nezuko, mereka adalah salah satu pasangan yang akan terus abadi hingga pernikahan tiba suatu saat nanti.

Sejujurnya, rasa ingin memiliki kekasih itu ada.

Sebagai seorang remaja normal, ia pun ingin memiliki pacar dan tahu bagaimana rasa dari sebuah kencan pertama. Seperti apa jika dirimu, seorang perempuan yang tidak memiliki pengalaman dalam cinta, disukai dan dilindungi oleh seorang pria yang mampu menuntun dan membimbingmu menuju arti kebahagiaan—

Pemikiran singkat itu terputus begitu tiba-tiba, kala angin musim semi mampu menghantam wajah serta menyadarkannya agar segera terbangun dari realita.

Rambut panjang hitam bergerak pelan, diiringi dengan butiran bunga sakura yang perlahan terbang menuju langit dan menghilang dibalik udara.

Nezuko terdiam. Terkesan janggal, aneh, dan tidak lazim; tak ada dari mereka yang tahu dengan fenomena ini. Di sekelilingnya, siswa lain berlalu-lalang; tidak menyadari dirinya yang berdiri kaku di tengah-tengah.

Nezuko pun berbalik, melangkah ke salah satu tempat lain yang berada di pinggir gedung utama. Seiring dengan perjalanan ke sana, perubahan dari wajah miliknya juga ikut berubah; dari suram menjadi ceria, negatif ke positif, hingga sedih menjadi lebih baik.

_Tidak ada yang tahu isi hatinya, untuk saat ini._

.

.

"Nezuko-chaann~"

Suatu sore di musim semi.

Nezuko menolehkan kepala, tersenyum lembut kala melihat kepala pirang di antara warna gelap.

"Zenitsu-senpai."

Gadis itu sudah menunggu selama dua menit sebelum Zenitsu menghampirinya. Terlihat di gedung tersebut sangat ramai dengan mereka yang mengikuti ekstrakulikuler _kendo_; salah satu ilmu beladiri yang cukup populer di Kimetsu. _Kendo_ adalah keunggulan yang bisa dijadikan ajang menarik siswa baru setiap tahun, karena selalu mendominasi perlombaan setiap tahun, baik itu kejuaraan musim semi maupun musim gugur, sekolah mereka juga terkenal dengan siswa-siswa yang memiliki potensi dalam ilmu berpedang hampir setengah dari populasi siswa itu sendiri. Oleh sebab itu, Ubuyashiki Kagaya, selaku kepala sekolah sekaligus orang yang paling dihormati, selalu berharap lebih untuk mereka yang berhasil mengharumkan Kimetsu Gakuen hingga sampai ke tingkat internasional.

Kamado Tanjirou pun termasuk salah satunya.

Nezuko hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk kala melihat Zenitsu kembali bertingkah konyol; menari-nari, wajah merona tanpa alasan, dan tersenyum begitu lebar. Namun karena Zenitsu adalah salah satu teman kakaknya, tidak dipungkiri gadis itu pun juga menghormati Zenitsu sebagai kerabat terdekat.

"Jadi ada apa, Nezuko-chan? Kau butuh sesuatu?"

"Um, ini—" Sebelum Zenitsu berteriak kembali, Nezuko langsung menginterupsi. "Kakakku lupa membawa bekal. Kudengar kalian akan berlatih sampai malam, 'kan? Ah, aku juga memasak lebih. Zenitsu-senpai bisa mencobanya kalau ingin, untuk Inosuke-senpai juga ada."

'_AAAAHH! NEZUKO-CHAN MANIS SEKALI! AKU BERSUMPAH DIA ADALAH GADIS TERCANTIK DAN PALING IMUT ABAD INI! AKU BERSUMPAH JIKA AKU SUKSES NANTI, AKU AKAN MELAMARMU, MEMBUAT PESTA PALING MERIAH, DAN KITA AKAN MEMBANGUN RUMAH TANGGA BERSAMA-SAMA—'_

"Astaga, _senpai_! Hidungmu berdarah!"

"Eeeh—" Zenitsu tersenyum bodoh. Dengan cepat, Nezuko segera membersihkan wajah Zenitsu yang terkena mimisan akut.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya … hehehe, t-terima kasih…" Bekal pun beralih tangan. "Aku akan memberikannya pada Tanjirou. Terima kasih, Nezuko-chan~"

Nezuko tahu, Zenitsu akan selalu seperti ini jika berdekatan dengan perempuan. Merasa kalau hal ini bukanlah sesuatu yang serius, kekhawatiran pelahan menghilang, digantikan senyum pasrah bercampur cemas. "Jangan memaksakan diri, _senpai_. Kalau perlu, beristirahatlah."

Jika kau melihatnya dari kejauhan, maka kau akan berpikir bahwa semua yang terjadi hanya bisa disaksikan di sebuah drama romantis. Sayangnya, semua terjadi begitu natural tanpa adanya sebuah akting. Abaikan Zenitsu yang sudah terbang hingga langit ketujuh, serta Nezuko yang terkekeh melihat tingkah konyol salah satu kakak kelasnya itu—

Karena yang menyaksikan segalanya dari jauh adalah dua mata merah yang terbuka, membulat, melebar. Begitu perlahan, sekaligus mematikan.

Yang ia lakukan hanya berdiri tegap, memperhatikan, mendengar, dan mencium aroma yang menguar di depan sana. Kamado Tanjirou tengah terdiam, tidak jauh dari pintu masuk gedung olahraga.

Dia merasa aneh, janggal, dan tidak suka.

_Ah, lagi…_

Gelap, terhambat, benci—berbahaya.

.

.

"Agatsuma Zenitsu."

Ketika Tsugikuni Yoriichi, pelatih mereka, memanggil namanya begitu tiba-tiba, pemuda pirang lantas mematung, sekedar tidak percaya bahwa dirinya adalah salah satu anak terpilih untuk dijadikan sebagai pembuka. Keringat mulai muncul di pelipis, namun ia tidak ingin untuk tidak menjadi pengecut kali ini. Gerakannya sedikit kaku, namun ia berusaha untuk berdiri. Zenitsu memasang pelindung kepala, sarung tangan, dan pedang kayu yang tergeletak di sebelah kanan tubuhnya. Menunduk hormat sebagai awal permulaan, ia pun berdiri di tengah lapangan—menunggu siapa yang bersedia menjadi lawannya di hari musim semi yang indah.

Hari ini, mereka akan mengadakan seleksi yang menjadi suatu tradisi setiap tiga bulan sekali. Yoriichi ingin anak didiknya berkembang perlahan-lahan. Akhir bulan ini, Kimetsu Gakuen akan menjadi salah satu kandidat yang diunggulkan dalam turnamen kendo; banyak sekolah dari barat ingin melawan mereka. Tentu saja, sebagai pelatih, sekaligus seorang guru, Yoriichi tidak akan membiarkan status anak-anak serta nama sekolah yang berhasil membuat namanya besar tertinggal seiring dengan perkembangan era. Oleh sebab itu, ada satu hal yang terbesit kala ia memilih Zenitsu sebagai nominasi pertama. Meski selalu menangis dan bolos latihan, usaha anak itu benar-benar membuahkan sebuah hasil. Zenitsu memang tidak memiliki bakat untuk menguasai semua ajaran yang Yoriichi turunkan, namun anak itu berhasil membuktikan bahwa hanya dengan satu gerakan saja, ia mampu melampaui ekspetasi dari gurunya.

Jadilah, ia sudah tahu dengan siapa dirinya akan berhadapan.

"Kamado Tanjirou."

Tanjirou adalah salah satu anak didiknya yang memiliki keunggulan. Di tahun pertama, anak itu hanyalah seonggok bocah yang tidak bisa apa-apa. Hanya saja, ketika menginjak tahun kedua, potensi Tanjirou benar-benar sudah mencapai puncak. Selain Shinazugawa Sanemi, Uzui Tengen, serta Rengoku Kyoujurou, dia adalah salah satu siswa terkuat yang mampu memenuhi semua syarat yang dimiliki, baik dari Yoriichi, atau pun ilmu _kendo_ itu sendiri.

Zenitsu dapat mendengar detak jantungnya telah berhenti dalam dua detik, kemudian berdetak normal kembali. Tidak ada yang mengerti, namun suasana saat itu terkesan berubah; lebih berat, mengerikan—membuat kontrol napas yang sudah ia atur terkesan sia-sia. Meski begitu, pemuda pirang merasa tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan sekarang. Gemersik pohon bergerak-gerak, dedaunan yang terbang dan menghilang dibalik udara, serta teman-temannya telah duduk melingkar. Mereka lebih memilih untuk memperhatikan Tanjirou yang sedang bersiap-siap.

Zenitsu bisa _mendengar_—merasakan, ada sesuatu yang berbeda dalam diri salah satu sahabatnya.

Setengah jam sebelum latihan dimulai, pesan Nezuko sudah tersampaikan dengan baik. Tanjirou pun menerima bekal buatan adiknya, tersenyum pada Zenitsu sembari berterima kasih. Inosuke masih bersemangat seperti biasa, bodoh, dan suka membuat ulah, membuat Murata kerepotan untuk mengurus bocah gunung tersebut. Yoriichi-sensei hingga saat ini sama sekali tidak memiliki perubahan apapun, wajah pria itu tampak sama; datar, seolah tidak ada lagi yang menarik selain berlatih berpedang atau pun kakaknya yang saat ini sedang bekerja di negeri seberang. Bagi Zenitsu, Yoriichi memiliki raut yang sama seperti anggota dewan yang dikenal dengan wajah teflon dan suka dibully secara tidak langsung, Tomioka Giyuu.

Semua terjadi seperti biasa.

Tidak ada perubahan.

_Lalu, ada apa?_

Mengapa Zenitsu dapat mendengar adanya 'gemuruh' kemarahan?

_Dari mana? Siapa? Mengapa?_

Dua butiran keringat mendadak mengalir dari pelipisnya.

_Detak jantung, suara bising, kemarahan, kegelisahan—kebencian._

"Siap," Zenitsu tersentak, ia tidak siaga dalam posisi yang bagus. "Mulai!"

Zenitsu menggenggam pedang kayu dengan kedua tangan, ia memasang kuda-kuda dan siap menargetkan kepala Tanjirou dengan dua pukulan. Namun, seketika, ia terdiam—

Semua itu terjadi dalam setengah detik saja. Begitu cepat, mengerikan—

Hingga di detik kedua, Zenitsu mengerjap. Atap gedung tengah menjadi pemandangannya sekarang.

Mengerjap heran, terkejut, tidak menyangka. Pedang kayu sudah lepas dari genggaman. Ia terlentang, terjatuh tanpa adanya sebuah perlawanan. Pelindung kepala telah lepas tanpa sebab yang jelas. Telinganya bisa mendengar gejolak dari segala arah—

"Oi, Kenpachirou! Apa-apaan kau!? Kau bisa membunuhnya!" Inosuke berteriak, menggema, dan mampu didengar dengan semua orang di sana. Zenitsu tersentak dalam diam, manik kuning membulat lebar.

Tubuh pemuda itu gemetar, ia sempat tidak ingin percaya—

"Sudah cukup, Kamado. Agatsuma sudah kalah, kau tidak perlu menyerangnya lagi."

—dan dirinya pun telah dilindungi oleh pelatihnya. Yoriichi menahan lengan Tanjirou yang bersiap untuk memberikan serangan balasan, mencegah anak itu untuk berbuat lebih jauh.

Tanjirou berusaha menyerang, ingin mengerahkan ujung pedang kayu miliknya sekuat tenaga, untuk yang kedua kalinya.

_Tanjirou ingin menyakiti Zenitsu. Kali ini, dia serius._

Manik emas perlahan mengecil. Karena ketika ia mendengar suara bisikan yang berasal dari Tanjirou, ada gesekan lain, berbeda, dan aneh.

Perasaan benci yang mampu ditangkap oleh telinganya.

"…Maaf, _sensei_."

_Sebuah kemarahan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan, meski mereka adalah orang terdekat._

.

.

**lovely & painfully –**

.

.

Sore sudah berubah, malam kembali datang. Di sebuah rumah sederhana yang terbuat dari kayu, terdengar suara hantaman sayur dan pisau yang saling bertubrukan. Gema 'tak-tak-tak' tidak lepas dari semua sudut ruangan, menandakan adanya sebuah eksistensi yang muncul dari salah satu tempat. Dapur telah terisikan oleh seorang perempuan berambut panjang, yang diikat sederhana, menggunakan celemek putih polos untuk melindungi pakaiannya dari noda.

Kamado Nezuko menatap sup _tofu_ yang telah ia buat. Manik merah terang memandang panci di atas kompor begitu lama.

Sejak peristiwa yang terjadi dua tahun lalu, Nezuko hanya tinggal dengan sang kakak tertua, Kamado Tanjirou. Kecelakaan laut yang mereka alami membuat hampir seluruh anggota dari Keluarga Kamado tewas tenggelam. Nezuko pun hampir tidak terselamatkan. Tetapi, karena inisiatif dari sang ibu yang memaksa Tanjirou untuk menahan tubuhnya dari ombak laut, membuat mereka selamat dari apa itu kematian. Namun, sebagai ganti dari keselamatan tersebut; ayah, ibu, serta adik-adiknya, telah tewas karena kerasnya cuaca dan ombak. Sungguh keajaiban karena Kamado Bersaudara bisa selamat dari ancaman besar yang melanda mereka semua.

Suara kompor yang mendidih membuat gadis itu tersentak. Segera, ia mematikan kompor dan memindahkan makanan tersebut ke dalam mangkuk besar. Sebentar lagi Tanjirou akan pulang, dia pasti lelah karena latihan untuk turnamen musim semi yang sebentar lagi tiba. Ada secercah harapan kala melihat mencium aroma tofu yang begitu lezat, ia ingin dengan semua ini bisa membuat hubungan mereka berdua juga ikut membaik—

"Nezuko."

Suara berat, familiar, dan tenang telah muncul dari belakang, membuat perempuan yang dimaksud hampir menjatuhkan mangkuk yang ia pegang. Nezuko terdiam, Tanjirou pun dalam keadaan sama. Selama beberapa detik, tidak ada yang bersuara. Keheningan janggal berada di sana, atmosfer berat mampu dirasakan secara mendadak. Jantung berdetak tidak enak, jemari yang gemetar, serta pandangan nanar dari seorang Kamado Nezuko sama sekali tidak disadari oleh Tanjirou yang sedang bersandar di sisi pintu, melipat kedua tangan, dengan seragam masih melekat di setiap anggota badan.

"Kau mendengarku?" Tidak ada jawaban, dalam hati sang kakak mendengus. "Aku memanggilmu."

Setelah menghela napas dalam, Nezuko berusaha untuk mengubah kecemasan sesaat menjadi rasa bahagia. Dia tersenyum, meski belum menghadap Tanjirou secara langsung. Tangan dengan segera meletakkan mangkuk besar di sisi kiri, kemudian lanjut mengaduk sisa sup di atas panci yang kompornya dibiarkan menyala.

"Kakak," Adik tunggal sibuk bergerak ke sana ke mari, berusaha untuk menghilangkan rasa canggung yang terjadi. "Kau lapar, 'kan? Aku membuatkan makan malam. Uh, karena tidak sempat, aku hanya membuat seadanya. Sup _tofu_ dan telur dadar, kuharap—"

Adik satu-satunya seketika menutup mulut, tidak mampu melanjutkan. Tangan yang ingin memindahkan gelas mendadak kaku. Ia diam, membisu. Tidak ada perlawanan ketika Kamado Tanjirou melangkah, mendekati Nezuko, dan memeluknya dengan erat—dari belakang.

Kembali, rasa canggung tak elak untuk dihentikan. Atmosfer di rumah mereka terasa semakin berat. Tidak ada yang bersuara.

Sebagai seseorang yang terikat dalam hubungan saudara, tentu posisi mereka sangatlah dipertanyakan.

Nezuko dapat merasakan napas Tanjirou di sisi kanan leher serta telinganya. Begitu berirama, berat, sekaligus membuatnya gemetaran. Tanjirou pun sama sekali tidak merasakan adanya sebuah gangguan, malah kedua lengan semakin erat memeluk adiknya itu dalam sebuah ikatan transparan.

"Terima kasih atas bekalnya. Seperti biasa, masakanmu selalu enak," Pemuda itu tersenyum simpul, "Tapi kenapa kau lebih memilih untuk memanggil Zenitsu daripada memberikannya langsung padaku, hm?"

Napas Tanjirou memiliki irama, terasa hangat, dan memabukkan. Nezuko menggigit bibir bawah, tidak mengerti dengan situasi yang dialami oleh mereka berdua.

"A-Aku … maaf," Nezuko menutup mata, suaranya terdengar sangat ketakutan. "Aku melihat kakak sangat sibuk hari ini, j-jadi—ah! Kakak! Jangan!"

Tanjirou tetap diam. Dia perhatikan wajah adiknya yang memerah, dilapisi oleh keringat karena kecanggungan serta malu yang berlebihan. Ciuman panas yang hanya ia berikan untuk perempuan ini; adiknya, _wanitanya_. Kecupan pada pundak, lanjut ke leher, hingga berhenti di belakang telinga. Lidah serta gigi pun juga ikut andil dalam memberikan tanda. Manik merah tua telah menggelap, napas memberat, pelukan semakin dieratkan. Pemberontakan kecil yang dilakukan oleh Nezuko sama sekali tidak berpengaruh Tanjirou, adiknya ini malah terlihat bertingkah menggoda karena menggesekkan tubuh mereka berdua dengan sengaja.

_Untuk saat ini, Tanjirou sudah benar-benar gelap mata. Semua yang dilakukan oleh Nezuko untuknya terasa sangat salah._

"Kakak, kumohon—" Bibir kembali ia gigit, manik merah terang tengah mengeluarkan air mata. Nezuko hampir menangis. "Ah, t-tolong—kakak…"

Kedua tangan menggerayangi tubuhnya. Tanjirou tidak peduli dengan rengekan Nezuko. Dia terlalu berfokus untuk melepas tali celemek, menyelusupkan telapak tangan pada permukaan kulit adiknya yang kenyal dan lembut.

Sebagai seorang remaja, Nezuko telah merawat tubuhnya dengan sangat baik.

Sungguh beruntung bagi Kamado Tanjirou yang telah merasakannya sebagai seorang pria untuk pertama kali.

"Kemarilah," Nezuko terus bergerak, ia masih berusaha untuk tidak membiarkan dirinya dikuasai oleh Tanjirou. Ga—bukan, _wanita_ itu, mencoba untuk tetap berada di dalam kesadaran diri. Tanjirou tidak tuli, ia peduli. Perlahan, dengan lembut, Tanjirou membalikkan tubuh Nezuko, menampilkan keadaan anak itu dalam kondisi berantakan—celemek telah terjatuh, kaos jingga miliknya melorot; membuat pundak putihnya terekspos dengan jelas. Tanda merah di leher wanita itu benar-benar terlihat dengan jelas. Nezuko mengadahkan kepala kala sang kakak menundukkan wajah. Hingga saat itu, ada detik di mana tatapan mereka kembali dipertemukan—manik gelap dan terang yang diturunkan oleh kedua orangtua mereka, dalam dua ekspresi yang berbeda. "Cium aku."

Nezuko tersentak, tangisan semakin deras turun dari kedua mata. Dia menggeleng pelan.

"K-Kakak, kumohon. Jangan, i-ini—ini … tidak boleh—" Nezuko masih berada di dalam pendirian, ia tetap memegang teguh kondisi mereka sekarang. Dia memohon, meminta ampun. "K-Kita bersaudara, hal ini tidak sepatutnya dilaku—umh…"

Dua bibir kembali dipertemukan. Ciuman ganas yang membuat Nezuko lemas tidak berdaya. Wanita itu benar-benar tidak bisa menghentikan sang kakak yang semakin menggebu dalam menciumnya. Gigi mereka saling bergesekan, air liur muncul dan mengalir dari sudut bibir Nezuko. Ia tidak tahu dari mana pengalaman sang kakak dapat hingga bisa berciuman seahli ini. Tetapi ini juga adalah alasan yang membuat tubuhnya seketika ditahan oleh Tanjirou agar tidak terjatuh dan terkena lantai rumah mereka yang dingin. Napas beradu, desahan ngilu, goyangan lidah, serta kecupan demi kecupan yang diberikan oleh bibir Tanjirou kepada Nezuko telah mengisi atmosfer gelap mereka menjadi lebih erotis dan memabukkan.

Nezuko sudah lama menangis, ia tetap merasakan tremor hebat meski yang ada di depannya sekarang merupakan saudaranya sendiri. Nezuko tidak merasa aman, ia tidak merasa nyaman, perasaan wanita itu lebih mengarah pada tertekan dan kecewa.

Tanjirou bukanlah kakaknya. Pemuda itu bukan lagi seseorang yang bisa dijadikan panutan. Sejak insiden kecelakaan yang dialami oleh keluarga mereka, perasaan serta tingkah laku miliknya telah berubah drastis, tanpa sebuah alasan pasti.

Tidak ada Kamado Tanjirou yang menawan dan baik hati. Sekarang, di mata Nezuko, pemuda itu hanyalah sosok yang termakan perasaan serta obsesi.

"Mmh, ah—hentikan. Kakak…"

Memutuskan untuk menurut, Tanjirou berhenti. Kembali, napas mereka bertemu. Di mata Tanjirou, dengan bibir bengkak serta wajah memerah, Nezuko tampak dua kali lipat lebih cantik dari biasanya.

Adiknya adalah wanita paling indah yang pernah ia jumpa selama hidupnya berjalan.

Nezuko hanya bisa pasrah ketika lengan Tanjirou kembali membuatnya terjatuh ke pelukannya. Lagi dan lagi, kakaknya itu membuat tanda kemerahan yang menjalar dari leher menuju tengkuk, Nezuko pun melenguh.

Tanjirou tersenyum. Ia mencium pipi adiknya, merasa gemas.

"Bukankah kisah cinta kita ini menarik sekali?" Napas wanita itu tercekat, kala jemari sang kakak telah bergerak lebih jauh dan berbahaya. Dibalik pakaian Nezuko, Tanjirou sudah benar-benar ingin meluncurkan niatnya. "Setelah Shinazugawa Sanemi lulus dua tahun lalu, kini giliran Zenitsu yang mencoba merebutmu dariku, Nezuko."

Perlahan, pupilnya mengecil. Nezuko terdiam kaku, Tanjirou hanya bisa melihat wajah adiknya dengan pandangan serius.

Karena ketika Nezuko merasakan roknya telah disibak, tali _bra_ yang terlepas, serta pelukan kurang ajar yang tidak bisa ia cegah; wanita itu tahu malam ini akan berakhir seperti malam-malam sebelumnya.

.

.

* * *

**lovely & painfully – _owari_**

* * *

.

.

**A/N**: kangen genre incest. rindu, ingin membuat sesuatu yang saya suka. untuk saat ini.

**mind to review?**

.

.

* * *

**LOVELY & PAINFULLY ****–** **END**


End file.
